moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vdekja De' jin Zherneboh
Basics *Full Name: Vdekja De' Jin Zherneboh *Age: 52 *Birthplace: Desolace *Current Residence: The Echo Isles *Relatives: Akuji Zherneboh (Wife - presumably deceased) *Occupation(s): Hexmaster, Warlock, Demonologist, Alchemist *Nickname: "Doctor" D. *Demons' Names: Imp - Samil, Voidwalker - Nazar, Succubus - Ravana, Felhound - Ahriman, Fel Guard - Kerberos *Theme Song: The Alchemist - Iron Maiden Early Life Born into a small tribe of demon-worshipping Trolls in northeastern Desolace known as the Vritra, Vdekja De' Jin Zherneboh witnessed daily sacrifices and dark rituals. His first name literally means "Death" in his tribe's language, and his parents gave him this name because when he was born, the high prophet of the tribe sensed great power within him. He did not know his parents well; by the time he turned two, his parents had been killed trying to defend his tribe's village from invading Satyrs. As Vdekja grew older, he became more familiar with the dark arts and rituals of his tribe, and began to train as a Hexxer. Whilst he trained, he also began studying Demonology from old scrolls his master had hidden away from him. As he dabbled with the dark and demonic magics, he soon grew power hungry, and killed his master. Not knowing what incredible power he actually possesed, Vdekja 'accidently' opened a portal to the Plain of Nightmares. As swarms of demons and dark elementals flooded from the portal, they laid waste to his tribe's village; Vdekja was 17 at the time. Realizing what he had done, he helped what remained of his tribe to safety, and took refuge in the Valley of Bones. There, his tribe began to build a small encampment, using the valley's plentiful supply of bones in most of their structures. When Vdejka reached age 23, he along, with a couple other Trolls from his village, ventured to the Eastern Kingdoms to explore. After aquiring a small boat from some of the tribe's Centaur allies, the group sailed westward, away from Desolace. Weeks passed, and the group finally hit land; they arrived on a the gloomy coastline of the Swamp of Sorrows. They trekked through the swamp, and soon came upon a temple in the middle of a lake. Vdekja was the only member of the group who dared to enter the mysterious place. As he slowly decended into the temple he was ambushed by a group of Atal'ai Trolls. He was taken to the Lair of the Chosen, and was said to be sacrificed to the Blood God Hakkar. At the time of his execution, one of the high priestesses pleaded that Vdekja not be killed. Unfortunately, Jammal'am the Prophet felt no sympathy for the girl, and ordered Ogom the Wretched to sacrifice Vdekja. As Ogom prepared to decapitate him, Vdekja suddenly unleashed a barrage of dark energy upon the Atal'ai. He fled, but eventually found himself at a dead end. The priestess that tried to save him from his execution instructed Vdekja to follow, and she led him to the exit. After thanking her for her assistance, Vdejka asked if she would like to accompany him back to his homeland. The priestess' name was Akuji; she was a shadow priestess for the Atal'ai who began to question the beliefs of her people, and had tried many times to escape them, but could not. Vdekja and Akuji soon fell in love and got married upon their return to Desolace. They lived in the tribe's encampment in the Valley of Bones for several years. They trained with each other every day, furthering their dark powers. Vdekja continued to study Demonology, and soon became able to summon demons, and control them; he also began to pick up Alchemy. He mixed potions and different brews for use in his tribe. Most of his concoctions were used as medicines, and thus, he was given the name "Doctor D." (The 'D' referring to his middle name). Vdekja, Akuji, and their tribe lived together in peace for many years, until the day came that would change Vdekja's life forever. At age 51, Vdekja and Akuji continued to live relatively quiet lives with their tribe, and actually became the tribe's leaders. With Vdekja's mastery over demons now fully realized, he had his own minions. His five demons helped to defend the village, and lived to serve Vdekja and his wife. But one day, word had spread of an imminent attack on the village, organized by the Night Elves of Nijel's Point. Fearing that this was true, Vdekja and Akuji, along with a few other tribe members, gathered their belongings and left the village. Those who stayed behind were not willing the give up the village without a fight, even though the Night Elves vastly outnumbered them. Vdekja and what was left of his tribe had left just in time, as the attack began only minutes after they fled. They watched as the Elves layed waste to their village, witnessing the slaughter of those who stayed behind. They turned, and continued on. Vdekja swore to his people that he would one day return to his land, and rebuild where the ruins now stood. He and his tribe, seeking refuge yet again, came across a Troll settlement located at the southern end of the coast, Shadowprey Village. The Trolls there said they were allies of the Horde, and suggested to Vdekja that he try to ally with them as well. The Shadowprey Trolls supplied Vdekja's tribe with a few Wyvern to fly them to Durotar, and a guide to make sure they got there. Upon the tribe's arrival in Durotar, the guide told them to head south to Sen'jin Village. There, the leader of the Darkspear Trolls, Vol'jin, was trying to gather recruits to help take back the Echo Isles. Vdekja's tribe offered their services to Vol'jin, in exchange for acceptance into the Horde. After a long, rigorous battle, the Echo Isles had been reclaimed, and the Vritra Trolls were now honorary members of the Horde. Vol'jin allowed them to stay amongst the Darkspear on the Echo Isles, but Vdejka and Akuji were needed elsewhere. The two headed back to Desolace, and returned to the ruins of their former village. Vdekja left Akuji there to search for any survivors, and to rid the ruins of the Night Elf banners; Vdejka headed north, and arrived at the ruins of his birthplace, just west of Sargeron. As he arrived, he felt an unusually dark presence in the area, and suddenly spotted a small, black, crackling orb mounted upon a tarnished silver stand. He reached out a hand slowly, and as soon as he touched it, the orb shattered into a black, swirling portal. Vdejka lept back, and watched as hordes of demons, now set free from their prison in the Plain of Nightmares, rushed from the portal. Vdekja escaped just in time, as the ruins were soon overrun, as well as Sargeron. He returned to the ruins in the Valley of Bones, and could not seem to find Akuji. He called out, and was spotted by a Night Elf scout. Vdekja made quick work of him, simply waving his hand and consuming him in demon fire. He ran out of the valley and watched in terror as his wife was dragged away by the Elves. Vdekja summoned a fiery warhorse and lept on it, chasing after the Night Elves. The Elves were much faster, however; they reached Nijel's Point, and flew away on Hippogryphs, Akuji still in their possesion. Vdejka cursed himself, and turned back to his firey steed. The horse took a few steps closer to him, and reared up, sprouting large demon wings. Vdekja grinned wickedly and mounted his steed, flying after the Elves. They flew northwest, and soon Vdekja had followed the Elves to Winterspring. They landed and took Akuji to Lake Kel'Theril. Unsure of their motives, Vdekja followed closely behind, but remained hidden. The Elves stopped at the soutern part of lake by the mountains and layed Akuji on the frozen surface. Vdekja watched as a Night Elf, dressed in very regal robes, slowly strolled towards her; the other Elves stood aside as their apparent leader walked passed. He stopped a few feet from Akuji, ordering two of his men to untie her and stand her up. The two men held her, and the leader said something to them. All Vdekja could understand from their language was the word "Mage." Vdekja suddenly realized what they were doing. This Kaldorei Mage was using Akuji in some kind of Night Elven ritual. Akuji, seeming to be quiet dazed, did not attempt to resist the guards in any way. The men stepped away as the Mage formed a small ball of frost in his hand. Vdekja's eyes widened as the Mage threw his arms upward, the water from beneath the frozen surface of the lake breaking through and consuming Akuji. The Mage flicked his hand and the water froze, leaving Akuji frozen in a large wall of ice on the mountainside. Vdekja roared in anger, finally making himself known; he summoned forth his Demon minions, and sent them to attack the guards. He glared at the Mage, who had begun preparing a large pyroblast. Vdekja rushed at him, and threw his arm arm, afflicting the Mage with corruption. Feeling the sudden pain of the spell, the Mage ceased his pyroblast, and stumbled a bit. As Vdekja finally closed in on him, he opened his mouth and unleashed a devestating breath of demon fire. He stopped and waited for the fire to clear; when it did, the crisp corpse of the Elf lie on the ground, the heat from his body slowly metling the ice. Vdekja watched as his body fell into the frozen lake, and observed as his Demons killed off the rest of the Elves. He rushed to Akuji, who was frozen and suspended in an icy prison. Vdekja unleashed blast after blast of hellfire, but nothing seemed to even warm the ice. He fell to his knees and sobbed lightly, looking at himself in the reflection in the water. He stood and turned, summoning forth his demon steed. He took one last look to his wife, and flew off. Before returning to his people in Durotar, Vdekja stopped back at the ruins of his village. He landed on a cliff overlooking the demon-infested land; he stood and looked down, watching them as they marched over the burning ruins, nearly reducing them to nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, saying quietly to himself, "I will return to this land, rebuild where the ruins did stand. I'll chain up these demons set free..." He turned and mounted his steed, flying back to his people. When he arrived on the Echo Isles, his people greeted him, but immediately realized his wife was not beside him. In the evening, at a feast in memory of Akuji, Vdekja stood and stated to his people, "My dreams of empire for my frozen queen will come to pass. Know me, the Hexxer, I am Doctor D., and this is our home...." Later that night, Vdekja sat at the workbench in his hut, mixing different potions. He sighed, and poured one into the other, and a light purple mist filled the tent; he grinned through the smoke, as strange purple mist slowly surrounded his hut. Two Sen'Jin guardians passed by, and one looked to the other, "Strange Alchemy...." Category:Troll Category:Horde Warlock Category:Alchemist